One Little Mistake
by Eponine3
Summary: Remy's thoughts after Antarctica and his return to the mansion.


Disclaimer (And other stuff): I don't own any of the mutants except for Omni and Chase. I made them up. The others are Marvel's. I'm not making any money off this, darn. If I mess up Gambit's or anyone else's accent/past/anything, I'm really sorry, but all I know about the X Men comes from my friend, the movie, other fanfics, and these cool little websites with bios of all the characters. I've never read a comic. I don't know much about Gambit's Trial or how he got out of Antarctica and what happened after. I'm making that up. I get mixed up sometimes. Hey, I'm only human!  
  
Also, I'm making Omni an X Man that joined shortly after Gambit got dropped off in Antarctica. Chase lives at the mansion, too. And the other fanfics I've written are disregarded to write this one, so ignore 'em, please.  
  
Red on Black  
  
One liddle mistake an' Gambit's outta de X Men. Outta Rogue's life an' probly 'er mind, too. I didn' know 'bout de Massacre. Sinister told me notine at all 'bout it. Jus' ta go find a buncha people who'll fight. An' dat's all I did, I didn' kill no one. I tried to save 'em, got dat one liddle girl outta dere. Wit the bones outta her an' all. Den I ran. But I c'dn't run forever. Not e'en Gambit's dat good.  
  
  
  
So I'm here, dis cold, cold place. Lotsa snow, lotsa white, an' plenty a' cold. Have I mentioned de cold? I yelled her name, over an' over again. But e'en when I knew she c'd hear it, she turned her back on me. Now, I'm too cold ta yell. Too cold ta' do mucha' anyting, really. Jus' lyin' here, thinkin' a' Rogue an' all de good times we had. Yeah, I still love her, e'en after dis. She's all I c'n tink 'bout anyway, anywhere. I'm thinkin' 'bout what she might be doin' right now. Maybe watchin' TV or sleepin'. Mmmm. I think 'bout her sleeping, rememberin' the way her beautiful hair tumbles down her face. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Firs' coupla days here, I thought 'bout escaping. If anyone c'd do it, it's Gambit. But now, I know better. I'm goin' ta' die here, an' dat's dat. But I'll die thinkin' a' ma chere or I won' die at all.  
  
  
  
So I made it outta Antarctica after all. How? Non, I'm not gonna tell. I don' really know what to do. Dis's de second time dat's eve' happened ta me. Firs' was when my Rogue walked away. Nah, sh'dn't call her mine any more. Now dis. Anyway, I tink maybe in a year or two, I c'n go back. Now I'm jus' wanderin' 'round Nawlins. I went back ta de T'ief's Guild, but I didn' stay long. Wasn' my place anymore.  
  
  
  
It's been awhile since Antarctica. Coupla' months, I guess. I hafta to go see Rogue. I realized last night dat I c'ldn' live wit'out her, so now I'm standin' outside de mansion. I hear a girl singin'. I don' know de song, but it's nice. Seems like it fits me. I c'n see Rogue standin' on de roof. She ain' de one singin', she's jus' standin' dere. An', outcast or non, I'm goin' ta see her.  
  
  
  
In a tree above Gambit, Omni stops singing On My Own, from Les Miserables, watching the strange man crouching in the bushes. She's certain this is Gambit, the X Man that was left in Antarctica. He was watching Rogue, who was up on the roof, probably mourning him. Again.  
  
"Hey, Chase. Wake up." Chase stirred on the branch below her.  
  
"Why did you wake me? I was having this great dream about." He stopped short when he saw Gambit under them. "Oh. That's why."  
  
"That's Remy LeBeau, isn't it?"  
  
".Yeah."  
  
"Isn't he supposed to be in Antarctica?"  
  
"Um. Yes. He isn't anymore."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Should we tell Rogue?"  
  
"Nah. She can take him if anything happens."  
  
"I doubt Gambit would. He's supposed to be fundamentally a nice guy."  
  
"And that's why they dropped him off down there." Omni looked down at Gambit, only to find he was gone. "Chase?"  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"On the roof."  
  
"What????"  
  
  
  
Remy LeBeau climbed up on the roof.  
  
"Rogue?" He said softly, unable to keep silent anymore.  
  
She turned around quickly. On seeing him standing there, his hands limply at his sides and with this heartbreaking look in his eyes, the hard words melted on her tongue. "Remy."  
  
"I missed ya', chere."  
  
"Me too, sugah."  
  
  
  
OK, that was fun to write. Please email me or something if you have any suggestions on how to make it better or any ideas.  
  
Omni, 'Ponine, Emily 


End file.
